ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago Earth-17
Ninjago Earth-17 (formerly known as New Djinnjago,) is the 17th closest universe to "Prime" Ninjago in the Ninjago Multiverse. It serves as a major location in Closing the Circles chapter 6: Guardians of Existence. Earth-17's history is very much the same as Prime Ninjago up until Season 6: Skybound. During the point where Jay leads his backup team up to New Djinnjago, Jay suddenly disappeared, which left the backup team to be defeated. Nadakhan would end up marrying Nya, transforming her into Dilara, and obtaining infinite wishes. Nadakhan became the new Djinn King, and ruled over this new world without any hassle, with no Ninja to disturb him. It wasn't until Jay suddenly returned, having unlocked his Ultimate Potential, he was able to disarm Nadakhan. He used his last wish to return everything back to the way it was supposed to be, and Djinnjago was turned back into Ninjago, except there were several islands still floating in the sky. Everyone trapped in the Djinn Blade was returned to the outside, and Nadakhan was suddenly missing. Jay would join Zane and Kai in venturing into outer space to visit a nearby planet known as Ner-16x, the base of the real life Starfarer fleet, lead by none other than Fritz Donegan. History Early History Ninjago was created by the First Spinjitzu Master after he fled the First Realm. Since then, he had two children, Wu and Garmadon. Garmadon ended up being bitten by the Great Devourer, exposing his 1/3rd Oni side, turning him evil. After Hank died, Wu and Garmadon grew up, and Garmadon became obsessed with obtaining the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu that created Ninjago, and Wu stopped him. After Garmadon was banished to the Underworld, Wu sought out four students, to train them as Ninja, and to protect these golden weapons. They defeated Garmadon, and became an official team. Over the years the Ninja found a new member, Lloyd Garmadon the Green Ninja. Together they took down Pythor the snake, the Overlord twice, Master Chen, and Morro. When Nadakhan the Djinn was attempting to turn Ninjago into his home realm Djinnjago, Jay stepped up to save his friends and the realm, but was mysteriously vanished before he got the chance... Forgotten Age During the time that Jay was marooned in Ogaji, Ninjago had fully been transformed into Djinnjago, and Nadakhan was it's king. He ruled as a supreme leader, and he got everything he had asked for. His powers granted him supreme rule over everyone in the land, and because of his raw strength, he was feared by everyone. Even the power of the Elemental Masters proved too little to stop him. . . It wasn't until Jay finally returned (following Doomsday) that things started getting done. Jay, alone, attempted to destroy Nadakhan with his Ultimate Potential, but the power of infinite wishes was too overwhelming. It wasn't until Jay remembered that he had one wish left that he was defeated. Jay wished that everything was the way it was supposed to be, and the world began to shift... Current Phase When Jay awoke in the new wish world he has created, he found that the piece of land the Temple of Airjitzu was on was still high in the air. Fearing that his wish had not worked and not wanting to face the consequences, he left Ninjago to be with Kaitlin in Ogaji forever. What Jay didn't know was that his wish did work, but it caused several anomalies to occur all over Ninjago. There were seven land masses, including the Temple, that were still high up in the air. Each of these "Raises" became individuals, and each served a purpose. The world of Ninjago functioned perfectly normal after Jay left, except for his Ninja. They were now perfectly safe, living in the Temple of Airjitzu. They functioned ok for a while, but without Jay, they had trouble taking down the Time Twins. They got out of it ok, but they were one member short. Eventually Cole became the leader, and married Nya in Jay's absence. Guardians of Existence ''(Legends of Ogaji) Jay returned home with Kaitlin after the events of ''His Return. When he did, he found out that his world had changed. He adjusted to his team, but they did not to him. Most of them (mostly Kai) resented him for having unlocked his Ultimate Potential and for having left them for so long. Meanwhile, Clouse was bringing together a group of interdimensional beings called the Guardians of Existence to find a way to break him out of the Underworld. Two of them, Spitbrain and Oceila, went to Ninjago to dig up Kirchon the Invinsible. They did this, and set his sons on the path to taking the Elemental Essences of Fire and Lightning. Norkir infiltrated the Ninja and tricked them into thinking he was trusting, but he was revealed to be false when the Starfarers took the Ninja in. Jay, Zane, and Kai were taken into outer space by the real life Starfarers, where Jay met his hero, Fritz Donegan. Joined forces with the Starfarers, the team defeated Kirchonn and Norkir as well as their army of aliens. When Jay found out that Kirchonn was sent by the two Guardians of Existence, he and Zane left Ninjago back to Ogaji to warn the Ninja there. Following Closing the Circles Nya, Cole, and Lloyd remained on Ninjago to protect it, while Kai joined the Starfarers. Inhabitants Baby Jay.png| Jay of Earth-17, who unlocked his Ultimate Potential Kai-17LmAO.png| Kai of Earth-17 Zane17lol.png| Zane of Earth-17 after unlocking his Ultimate Potential Fritz1217.jpg| Fritz Donegan, leader of the Starfarers Ben1217.jpg| Ben Bawn (Ninja of the Starfarers) Category:Multiverse Category:Alternate Universe Category:Legends of Ogaji Category:Ninjago Multiverse Category:The Ninjago Multiverse